


[Podfic] MFEO

by araline



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araline/pseuds/araline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Derek’s money doesn’t come from the insurance from the fire? What if it’s royalties from sales of an adult toy? One that’s no longer in production?</p>
<p>What if Stiles had one and it was perfect and it broke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] MFEO

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [MFEO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031394) by [uraneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraneia/pseuds/uraneia). 



**Download: **[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/k2b73owhxh3nula/MFEO.mp3) (10 MB) | [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hev0qzfd4dhytz4/MFEO.m4b) (8 MB) ****

Length: 13:04


End file.
